gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Jaye P. Morgan
Mary Margaret Morgan (better known as Jaye P. Morgan born on December 3, 1931) is a retired popular music American singer, actress and game show panelists. Early Life Morgan was born in Mancos in Montezuma County in far southwest Colorado. Her family moved to California by the time she was in high school. Morgan had six siblings; five brothers and ne sister. In the late 1940s at Verdugo Hills High School in the Tujunga neighborhood of Los Angeles, she served as class treasurer (and got the nickname "Jaye P." after the banker J. Pierpont Morgan) and sang at school assemblies, accompanied by her brother on guitar. 1950s In 1950, a year after her graduation from high school, Morgan made a recording of "Life Is Just a Bowl of Cherries" issued by Derby Records , which made it to #26 in the U.S. Billboard record chart. Soon after, she received an RCA Victor recording contract and she had five hits in one year including: "That's All I Want from You" her biggest hit, which reached #3 on the chart. Other notable hits including "The Longest Walk" and "Pepper Hot Baby". In 1954, she married Michael Baiano. She joined MGM Records in 1959 after spending the previous six years with RCA Victor. From 1954 to 1955, Morgan was a vocalist on the ABC television series show Stop the Music. In November 1955, the British music magazine , NME, reported that Morgan was the top female vocalist in the U.S. Cash Box poll. In 1956, she had her own show, The Jaye P. Morgan Show and made guest appearance on a number of other variety shows. Se was a charter member of the Robert Q. Lewis "gang" on Lewis's weekday program on CBS and was featured on a special episode of The Jackie Gleason Show in which Lewis's entire company substituted for the vacationing Gleason. In 1958, Morgan appeared on ABC's The Pat Boone Chevy Showroom. On October 6, 1960. she guest starred on NBC's The Ford Show Starring Tennessee Ford. 1960s and 1970s In 1961, Morgan was cast as Sally Dwight in the episode "Money and the Minister" of the CBS anthology series, General Electric Theater, hosted by Ronald Reagan. In 1962, she played Patty Maxwell in "Patti's Tune" of the CBS military sitcom/drama Hennessey, starring Jackie Cooper. That same year, she was cast as Kitty Flanders in "That Showbiz" on NBC's The Joey Bishop Show. In 1964, Morgan was cast as Ruth Evans in the episode "Sunday Father" of the NBC medical drama, The Eleventh Hour. She spent considerable time in the 1960s making nightclub appearances. In 1966, she guest starred on CBS's My Three Sons as fading singer Claudia Farrell in the episode entitled "A Falling Star". In 1973, Morgan played herself in the episode "The Songwriter" of the sitcom The Odd Couple. In the same year, she appeared as Magda Valentine in the film The All-American Boy and continued to play small roles in films such as Loose Shoes (1980), Night Patrol (1984) and Home Alone 2: Lost in New York (1992). Morgan guest starred on The Muppet Show (episode 2.18) in which she and Dr. Teeth sang "That Old Black Magic". Game Show Panelist From 1976 to 1978, Morgan was a regular panelist on the popular game/variety show The Gong Show from which she was fired for flashing her breasts. She also appeared on Rhyme and Reason and Match Game and in the 1980 "behind-the-scenes" movie version of The Gong Show Movie. She also appeared on the Playboy Channel game show Everything Goes along with her former Gong partner Jamie Farr on Hollywood Squares "Game Show Week II" in 2003. Morgan appeared in the 2002 George Clooney-directed film Confessions of a Dangerous Mind, a fictionalized version of the life of the late Chuck Barris, creator of TV game shows The Gong Show, The Dating Game and The Newlywed Game. Shows Appeared Stop the Music About Faces I'll Bet Hollywood Squares (1970 & 2003) You Don't Say! (1967-1970) The Honeymoon Game Match Game (1973 version) Rhyme and Reason The Gong Show (1976 version) Break the Bank (1976 version) The Cross-Wits (1975 version) The $1.98 Beauty Show Everything Goes Category:Panelists Category:Match Game Panelists Category:People Category:1931 Births